1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building construction, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for insulating and sealing openings around window and door members by the insertion of an insulation assembly for the perimeter of the opening.
2. Prior Art
Modem construction techniques for buildings which rely on wall cavities to manage water and air infiltration also rely on an “Air Barrier” system. The design of that wall is often comprised of an exterior facade such as brick, stone, composite panels or the like. A wall cavity which varies in width but usually around 2″. A supporting wall to the interior often built with concrete block, metal studs with exterior grade gypsum/fiberboard or other structural elements which support insulation, interior walls and finishes.
The air barrier system is a method of controlling air infiltration into the building through the use of air impermeable materials, unique design and inventive techniques. Contemporary building designs are often dependent upon the use of a bituminous/asphalt fabric with a coating of polyethylene sheathing at least 4 mils thick. Common commercial names are Ice and Water Shield® by WR Grace Co. and Cavity Wall Systems® by Carlisle Ind. This material is applied in the cavity area, to the supporting wall side. The application is similar to wallpaper as the bituminous/asphalt body has excellent adhesion to the buildings elements and is pliable enough to wrap around window and door openings. Polyethylene sheathing is the preferred coating for this fabric because it is pliable, resists material degradation when exposed to the elements and is an excellent barrier against wind and water. According to the National Institute of Standards and Technology's investigations, this type of air barrier design can reduce the buildings energy consumption by as much as 32-39%.
Polyethylene resists chemical reaction; the properties of polyethylene make it the preferred material for containers of caulking, acids and the like. The issue for the building Industry is that sufficient adhesion to the polyethylene coated fabric is not easily achieved. Up until now, fluid connections to the air barrier system through the use of spray foam or caulking have not attained the same standards as other components in the air barrier system. Since no adhesives effectively stick to that coating; mechanical fastening has been the state of the Art. To achieve that connection, the window and door industry currently uses perimeter fins or receptor systems of aluminum or vinyl. Before being installed, a sealant is applied to the back of the fin or receptor and compressed behind the assembly to the air barrier. These are then mechanically fastened through the use of nails or screws. This creates an effective attachment.
In addition to that connection, cavities surrounding the window and door inserts are often insulated with sprayable foam mixtures or are stuffed with fiberglass batten insulation. Sprayable foam mixtures are either latex or polyurethane based formulations. Latex sprayable foam mixtures as outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,794 assigned to DAP Products is an open cell foam product. The object of that invention is to be easily cleaned, toolable, stable, shrink resistant and UV stable. It is however a water soluble product and it is water absorbent. It looses insulating values when damp, it does not expand to entirely fill the void and it will not adhere to polyethylene. Polyurethane sprayable foam mixtures as outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,609 assigned to Fomo Products are closed cell foams. The object of that product is to expand, but not over-expand, which would result in bending the framing system. Its goal is to fully fill the window cavity. An issue with that application is that excessive foam is not easily controlled or cleaned, it is not UV stable and it will not adhere to the polyethylene sheathing. An issue with all field foaming is that there is a chemical reaction that has to be fully catalyzed. If not, un-catalyzed chemicals will reside in the cavity and may outgas. The process is also temperature dependent limiting its installation range. Once installed, there can be no verification that the cavities contain un-reacted chemicals or that they are fully foamed.
There are window and door products manufactured with the cavities already filled with polyurethane foam. While these products are fully foamed and catalyzed, they do not fill the void between the sash and the receptor or structure. They also have little resiliency, are easily punctured and cannot be bent without breaking. Since foam is a non-load bearing element; installation techniques incorporate an exterior panning system or interior trim/anchoring system. The use of a through sash fastener is not an option because shimming to the foam will not provide adequate support. The use of additional panning systems and trim also raises the “U” value beyond the certified window rating.
Fiberglass batten insulation is often stuffed into the window cavity to fill the voids. No chemical reaction occurs, effecting a clean installation. The problem with this type of installation is that batten insulation absorbs moisture. When it absorbs moisture it looses insulating value, which results in an environment for mold and mildew to develop. It also has no air barrier properties. That product is not intended for use in this type of application.
There is also an air barrier product claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,956 issued to Davis. This is a vinyl “window wrap” which relies on being filled with either open or closed cell polyvinyl chloride foam or batten insulation. That product is heat sealed to its self, creating a pocket. It is claimed for use on solid wood doors, windows and sliders. It relies on adhesive, sealing tape and staples for mechanical attachment and sealing to a wood structure. There is a foam gasket claimed that can be inserted after the vinyl wrap is attached to the building. The exterior is a one piece, single ply wrap that is folded around the corners. It does not state how it is sealed to itself to achieve that. The thickness of the vinyl is limited to make folding the corners possible. This product requires care when installed so it is not punctured because it will tear. Since it is vinyl, it cannot attach to a polyethylene air barrier membrane. Single ply membranes like this also have a low condensation resistance factor which facilitates mold and mildew growth. This product has yet to achieve commercial use.
The lack of an effective insulator and method of sealing to the buildings air barrier system jeopardizes achieving the buildings energy consumption goals.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a site-customizable insulated window gasket seal and as well as a suitable insulation arrangement therewith.
It is yet still a further object of the present invention, to provide a flexible insulation-adaptable arrangement which will accommodate varying dimensions and misalignment, to properly insulate a window in a wall opening.
It is yet still a further object of the present invention, to provide a flexible insulation-adaptable arrangement which will accommodate varying dimensions and misalignment, to properly seal a window in a wall opening.
It is yet still a further object of the present invention, to provide a flexible insulation-adaptable arrangement which will accommodate varying dimensions and misalignment, to properly flash a window in a wall opening.
It is still yet another further object of the present invention, to provide a window insulation arrangement wherein that insulation is readily sealable both to the window frame itself and to the fenestration wall of the supporting structure.
It is still yet another further object of the present invention; to provide a window insulation arrangement wherein that insulation is readily sealable both to the window frame itself and to the buildings polyethylene sheathed air barrier system.